


Through your silence I see

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, Mute!Corvo - Freeform, Post-DotO, Romance, blind!Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: The Void lets go of the Outsider as soon as he breathes in the first sigh. He lets go of all the threads of existence, and just as his body turns human, the world slowly, ever so slowly fades to black.As soon as Corvo sees him, he knows the Outsider doesn’t see back.





	Through your silence I see

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and finally got time to play around with it. Feels? Feels.
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

The Void lets go of the Outsider as soon as he breathes in the first sigh. He lets go of all the threads of existence, and just as his body turns human, the world slowly, ever so slowly fades to black.

The Outsider can see no more.

On his way to Dunwall together with Billie he curses his existence. Other nights he confesses it is pleasant not to see anything at all after billions of blurry pictures that flooded his mind and kept his vision splittingly busy. And yet he uses that knowledge sparingly now. He can’t see a path ahead in the forest, but he remembers there is a village behind it and that a couple living there gladly takes stranges even for a small coin. In Karnaca they get him a walking stick, elegant and fashionable. It belonged to a wealthy merchant, but belongs no more, neither his stick nor his life. The Outsider can’t see people’s, Billie’s, faces staring at him, but he remembers the face of Corvo, whose image is too hard to forget and who if stared then only in awe and mild adoration.

And now, finally arrived to Dunwall, the Outsider is blind to its foggy streets and unwelcoming haughty faces. They don’t matter. The one in the Tower does.

As soon as Corvo sees him, he knows the Outsider doesn’t see back. Bleary green eyes, staring anywhere but this world, stuck in the murky darkness. The Outsider’s face is in an obvious struggle for control of emotions as he tries not to give in to crying. His hand rests on a sleek walking stick and he leans on it tentatively as if scared to make another sound. The world seems louder to him, now that the colours are drained from it.

“The Outsider has been like this the moment we stepped out of the Void. The world is darkness to him now,” Billie explains.

“Where is Corvo?” the Outsider says abruptly and both Corvo and Billie tense up. Corvo cannot talk, cannot sign to be visible in reply. He has a thousand words and all lost to the unseen. So without further ado he carefully covers the Outsider’s hand on the stick with his. There is a light flinch and then a sudden grasp, the former god’s other hand falling heavily over Corvo’s, feeling his fingers and skin and hairs just above the wrist. He seeks him in the darkness and at last, finds him. His fingers trace the ink of the Mark, he still remembers its sharp swords and circles and how they are positioned. It is as if by magic that he retraces them perfectly, and Corvo watches. “Corvo… his hand… my Corvo’s hand. My dear Corvo.”

He ignores Corvo’s personal space, having invaded it oh so often, and reaches out to touch Corvo’s fronts, tugs at the lapels of his vest, travels to find every piece of exposed skin he can. Traces neck and smiles absentmindedly, touches chin and grins wildly, pats Corvo’s lips and steps closer.

Billie and Corvo exhange a tiny nod and a glance and with a smile she disappears outside the room, leaving them to nearly intimate privacy.

Corvo looks back to the Outsider, disheveled black hair, a little longer than he used to see him, and a face that is red with light sunburns. There are scratches and dark stubble and cracks on his lips. He looks overly human, imperfect and so beautiful, Corvo could kiss him.

He does. Draws arms around the Outsider, letting the walking stick fall with clatter. Alone in this room now, Corvo and the Outsider can give in to each other and explore with touches and gestures and the deepest first kiss they could possible share.

Their kiss is odd. Strange unlearned angles and wet sloppy flicks of tongues. Whispers of the Outsider’s voice as he tries to speak, even when his lips are trapped within Corvo’s. And when they both feel even a little bit sated, he starts talking. Corvo realises he might not have been talking much lately, saddened by the loss of eyesight, lost by the sadness of this old new world.

“I could see everything in the Void. Every sigh and every dream, all the crimes and all the noble deeds. My eyes were black and blind and yet I saw. Now… I am truly blind and cannot see anything, even as my eyes are green and human. What good am I to you now, Corvo? I can’t even see your answer.”

Corvo looks at him, pity panging hard at his heart. But there is no place for despair and he knows a solution is simple as he brings it to life.

He gently takes the Outsider’s hand and places it on his face. Another hand he places on his chest. Then nods and at the same time taps on the Outsider’s arm. Once. Then shakes his head and taps twice. The Outsider’s brows furrow in trying to understand, and Corvo repeats his gestures. And when it dawns, the Outsider smiles. Tears spill from the corners of his bleak eyes and he leans in to nose at Corvo’s nose, gently and lovingly, trying to take the touch of what he cannot see.

“My clever Corvo. Will you have me? Will you want me? Will you love me?”

As bold as ever, Corvo smirks, squeezing his hand and kissing soft fingers. Every fingertip on his lips, his palm and his wrist. And then kisses him proper, engulfing. Of course, he will take him and want him and love him. He always has. There is so much they both have yet to learn ahead, but the connection they’ve shared before has made them stronger. Now, they merely have to learn to tug at it in order to comprehend.

Corvo might not be able to pronounce in syllables how much he loves the Outsider. And the Outsider can’t see honesty in his eyes. But they see and speak when they kiss. When they sign on each other’s arms or when they share a devoted silence in weeks and months and years on.

They don’t need to see or say. They simply know.


End file.
